Murata Himeko
Battlesuits himeko_c1.png|Battle Storm|link=Battle Storm himeko_c2.png|Scarlet Fusion|link=Scarlet Fusion himeko_c3.png|Valkyrie Triumph|link=Valkyrie Triumph himeko_c4.png|Blood Rose|link=Blood Rose himeko_c6_icon.png|Polar Warblade|link=Polar Warblade Stigmata BH2 Himeko Stig.png|Nexus System Character Introduction At the age of 21, Murata Himeko had just obtained her doctorate from the California Institute of Technology. Himeko, who had originally dreamed of following her father as a scientist, lost everything because of the Houkai. In order to investigate the truth about her father's death, Himeko accepted the invitation of Theresa Apocalypse and joined the Valkyrie forces of the St. Freya Highschool the following year. The Honkai Impact 3rd Plotline Becoming a Valkyrja After 2 years of her father's death, Himeko participated in the Houkai Fighting Strategy Unit Training Program - Valkyrja's first recruitment, and became the first batch of Schicksal's commando Valkyrja at A-Rank. Because Himeko doesn't have Houkai resistance from birth, she was transplanted with artificial stigmata developed by Schicksal. As a result, her body is now able to equip the Nexus Armor but at the cost of her lifespan. Valkyrie Mist Project Valkyrie Mist (VM), a special module for storing Houkai energy, was added to the Valkyrie-style equipment. This module is combined with a female Valkyrie body to strengthen their physical abilities or to use weapons based on Houkai. Despite many years of research conducted by the Anti-Entropy organization, the Houkai energy can only exist as a source of bio-energy. Without the cooperation of the female Valkyrie, the VM module cannot use with any weapon. However, scientists of the Destiny found that other energy sources can be used to strengthen the Houkai energy. This is called Nexus System. The Nexus System uses nuclear energy and uses powerful currents to stimulate the VM modules and increase the output of Houkai energy, further enhancing the power of Valkyrie's physical ability and the power of the weapons used. Himeko is actively experimenting with the Nexus project and is undergoing further physical transformation. Nuclear Fusion Armor Nuclear Fusion Armor is the one of the many prototype god killer armors made by Destiny that improved overall durability and gives the wearer a high amount of electrical energy at the cost of own lifespan. Himeko used this armor for the first time to fight against the 3rd lawmaker in the manga. Xuanyuan Sword Incident When she picked up the Xuanyuan Sword, she became a zombie controlled by the Houkai's will in the sword. Kiana managed to take down Himeko and reconciled the Houkai's will inside the sword using her pure soul. Trivia *She has been said to only have one year left to live because Houkai power slowly invade her body. Touching Xuan Yuan Sword would accelerate the body invasion process. *Due to pronunciation difficulty, the name "Muryoutou Himeko" was replaced with "Murata Himeko". *The 7th lawmaker from the last civilization was a Himeko lookalike, similar to Professor MEI and Raiden Mei. *Blood Rose outfit is originally a torn version of "Night Queen" outfit. *When studying at the California Institute of Technology, Welt Young was the teacher of Himeko. Himeko seems to have a good impression on the teacher. Category:Character Category:Playable character Category:Valkyrja